rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Alaska (TFF)
Agent Alaska is a character who appears in both the backstory of Jack Swanson and The Freelancer Files. Role in Plot Early Life Agent Alaska, born John Holmes, was born on Earth. He was very handsome, athletic, and intelligant, however his life at home was not a very good one. He had an alcoholic father who would beat him and his brother Louis. At the age of 5 years old when he was abducted by the UNSC for the Spartan-III project due to those traits. However the Spartan-III Project wasn't the only ones who wanted him. Project Freelancer also wished to have him and they abducted his older brother later that night. Spartan-III While most of the children were reluctant, Holmes was enthusiastic about joining the Spartan-III program as it got him away from his father. His only regret in joining was leaving his mother and brother. Holmes soon became a top Spartan. However during a training exercise involving an obstacle course, he fell and broke 5 of his ribs. While the rest of the Spartans went to Pgsei and died, he was stuck in the Reach hospital. He got out soon after and the UNSC already had another suicide mission planned. However Dr. Cathrine Halsey decided that Holmes was not fit to be a Spartan due to his failure and now he had trouble breathing due to a small puncture in his lung. Noticing his expertise was not in combat but in technology she decided to recruit him as a personal assistant. It was he who discovered a hacker in her files and thats how she found Jack Swanson. She paired the two together for a secret mission of hacking open a locked door to a temple found underneath Reach. Originally the two hated each other. However after Holmes accidentally activated an avalanche burying the two. Under the snow and ice the two bonded and they were recovered a week later. Holmes was then able to open a side door into the facility. Halsey sent Swanson and Holmes, along with 2 squads of Marines, into the temple to open its main door. Inside they met The Flood however. Soon all soldiers but Swanson Holmes, The Captain and a squad of soldiers was left. They were nearly killed but were saved by a Sentinal. They followed it to a Forerunner monitor who was revealed to once be living but his mind was implanted in the monitor to save him from Halo's firing. The A.I. originally could not remember itself but once hit remembered its name, Northstar. It helped the remaining Swanson, Holmes, and Captain out of the facility but The Gravemind discovered their location.and sent them deeper into the facility. They fell and Holmes saved them using a plasma hacking tool. However the impact borke both of his wrists. Luckily Northstar was able to give him medical aid and they were healed instantly. It was then that the 4 discovered a Forerunner tank. Project Freelancer First Mission Latter Missions Alaska later took part in a mission with his two best friends, Alabama and Ohio, to kill all simulation troopers at the Snowbound outposts as they had learned the truth of themselves, their war, and most importantly Project Freelancer. After Alabama lured them out Alaska let Alabama get on his Warthog's chaingun and drove into the troopers running over 3 of them. Alaska and Ohio made short work of the remaining soldiers. Alaska then picked up Ohio and the three drove off to their LZ for extraction. Disbanning Soon after more and more Reds and Blues were finding out about Project Freelancer and Agent Maine rebelled. This caused the UNSC to learn of Project Freelancer's true intentions and past and they shut the project down. Alaska, Ohio, and Alabama soon learned they were unable to function a normal civilian life and decided to bring back Project Freelancer. However they needed a leader. They decided on the one man who knew how to run such an organization. The Director. Thus they made a plan to break him out. Break-In The three stole a Pelican and rode it to the prison. Alaska and Ohio got caught and were taken to a cell while Alabama slipped out using his camouflage. Alaska and Ohio were put in a cell next to The Director and were drugged by Alabama with a drug that simulates death. They were later "executed" while Alaska's time as a Spartan flashed before his eyes. He later awoke in a morgue after Alabama gave him the antidote. Alabama explained the plan and the three left to recruit guards. They recruited 297 guards and Alaska retold a story about how he survived a week with no food under the snow. Then the battle began. Alaska was knocked unconscious early on in the battle by a grenade and while he was unconscious he remembered breaking the temple door open. He soon came to and continued to fight. He fought ex Project Freelancer Agent Virginia. She bested him and nearly killed him with a pistol but Ohio jammed the pistol saving his life. Everyone was then sent into armor lock and Alaska passed out. He began to remember what happened in the facility up until the point he began his escape with Swanson and the Captain. He was pulled out of armor lock and The Chairman believed him to be John-117, better known as Master Chief. Recovering the Mother of Invention Rebuilding Personality Alaska is kind and fun loving but can be annoyed very easily. Primarily when someone confuses him with Master Chief. Armor Alaska has kept his armor the same ever since his time as a S-III. Thus his armor is stronger, and has better shields than an average Freelancer, with the help of the Echo A.I Weapons Previously being a Spartan-III, Alaska prefers Infantry type weapons, namely Assault Rifles and Magnums. However he is trained to use every weapon, including those not of human origin. Trivia *Alaska got his name due to the time he spent underneath the snow while opening the temple. *Alaska was one of the last Agents to be recruited. *Alaska is the only of his group without an armor enhancement.